regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited
The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited is a Animated TV show targeted at ages 15 and above. It airs on Vortexx at 8:00 PM on Fridays. Main Characters *Gash Jumon *Renzo Ichijo *Kal Hyugu *Yottoko Jo *Sage Karasukumo *Sheila *Justus *Yottoko Jo *Diane *Helena *Boomerang *Denby Igan *Dail Sawa *Sergio *Elena *Sissy *Tammy *Minda *Ali *Lili *Anila *Tsuki Hoshina *Jeannie *Jeremy *Jenny (Jeannie's younger sister) *Jessica *Jonsey *Joseph *Jimmy *Jones *Wendy Loo *Jane Gunnerson *Janice Gunnerson *Gary *Mike *Ike *Monica *Sonia *Mordecai *Rigby *Ben Tennyson *Lucy Mann *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *CuRT *Avengers *Nick Fury *War Machine *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Nova *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Ms. Marvel *Black Panther *Ant Man *Wasp *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *She Hulk *A-Bomb *Red Hulk *Skaar Season 1 #The Neck of Dark Galaxy Queen #Vision #Forest of the Battlefield #The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling #Direct Attack on the Female Journalist #Fighter Flight #Fighter Fly #Fighter Drive #Fighter Dive #Fighter Flight 2 #Fighter Fly 2 #Fighter Drive 2 #Fighter Dive 2 #Crystallize – Sinter – Red Shine – Electroplate Season 2 #Maximum Overload #Fighter Fly 3 #Love is in The Air (For Real) #Friendship Tag With Space-Time Police Sheriffs! #Fighter Drive 3 #Mare Do Well: She Is Overpowered! #Meet the Web Warriors! #Chitauri Invasion #Secret Admirer #The Neck of Galactic Witch Gilza #The Strange World #Meet the Space-Time Police Sheriffs! #Fighter Flight 3 #Transplate – Sinter – Red Shine #Meet the Space-Time Police! #The Mega Season Finale (Season Finale) Season 3 #Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Story #Rookies #Fighter Dive 3 #Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 1) #Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 2) #Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure #Fighter Flight 4 #Fighter Fly 4 #Fighter Drive 4 #Fighter Dive 4 #The Hidden Enemy #Another Conclusion (Part 1) #Another Conclusion (Part 2) #Another Conclusion (Part 3) #Another Conclusion (Part 4) #Another Conclusion (Part 5) #Another Conclusion (Part 6) #A Team of Two Inazumons #A Trip to Brazil #The "Wedding" of Mikey and Maggie Season 4 #Secret Avengers #What Is The Real Intention of Great Leader #What Is The World Happen to Alliance? #Where Will They Get To New York? #Where Did They Arrive New York? #When Did They Find Them? #Where Are They Gonna Tell Them? #Secret Team's Message #Secret Team On A Mission #A Mission to Amazon Rainforest #A Mission to Mount Washington #A Mission to German #A Mission to Texas #Kole's Side Story #Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp! #Kal's Soccer Spring Campaign! #Rigby's Soccer Showdown! The Spring Battlefield #Sengoku Battle Royale #Great Soccer Battle! Golden World Cup! #Rigby's Side Story Season 5 #Partner Team's Side Story #Advance to the Last Stage #A Trip to Tokyo #A Road Trip to Jungle #The Mysterious Victim #A Trip to Kyoto #What Is Lord Vortechno's True Intention? #What Kind Is Happened To The Alliance? #Who Gets To New York? #What Did The Code Blue Arrive In? #Who Did They Find Them? #Who Are They Gonna Tell Them? #Code Blue's Message #Code Blue On A Mission #A Mission to Amazon River #A Mission to Mount Baker #A Mission to Boston #A Mission to San Diego #Weapon Blue Part 1 #Weapon Blue Part 2 Season 6 #Lord Baron's True Intention #What Is The Monsters Up To? #What Is The World Like in World of the Sengoku? #Who Will They Get To New York? #Which Did They Arrive in? #Where Did They Find Them? #When Are They Gonna Tell Them? #Warrior God Riders' Message #Warrior God Riders On A Mission #A Mission to Twisted Jungle #A Mission to Mount Rainier #A Mission to New Zealand #A Mission to Philadelphia #Love is In The Air? #Love is (100%) in The Air #The Red and Blue Kikaidar #The Case of Super Megaforce #Kari's Genesis Transformation! #Legendary Global Ninjas Arrived! Season 7 #Secret Avengers 2 #Spring Animal Team Up! #The Case of Dino Charge #Extreme's Sengoku Transformation! #Magic Team Up is Go! #Halloween Spooktacular #Love Was In the Air #Enter, The Six Births Season 8 #Ultron Prime's True Intention #Jirou's Message #Jirou Goes On A Mission #A Mission to Twisted Forest #A Mission to Mt. St. Helens #A Mission to Wisconsin #A Mission to Brooklyn #What Is The Alliance Up To? #What In The World Happen To Alliance? #How Will They Get To New York? #How Did They Arrive in? #How Did They Find Them? #How Are They Gonna Tell Them? #Absolutely Impossible!? Shopping Spree! #Super Heroes' Message #Super Heroes On A Mission #A Mission to Twisted Rainforest #A Mission to Mount Adams #A Mission to Australia #A Mission to Pennsylvania #The Empire Mission Category:Series Category:Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network productions